Dragon Wolf
|text1=Baby |item2= |text2=Adolescent |item3= |text3=Adult}} The Dragon Wolf is a pet available from the Solomon's General Store. It was introduced on 5 February, 2013 along with the Dragon Wolf outfit. It can be purchased for either 1083 (free to play) or 975 (members) Runecoins. It has three stages of growth - baby, adolescent, and adult. It will take approximately 15 hours to reach the adolescent stage and an additional 25 hours to reach the adult stage. This time can be halved by "playing" with your pet by making it do one of its two emotes. It appears that while the pet is with you, it generates its own pet points up to a cap of 30 points. When this cap is reached, simply making the pet do an emote will allow you to retrieve the generated points, making it possible to raise the pet in half the time. Stages can be skipped by using a Growth Surge on it, i.e. baby to adolescent or adolescent to adult. A Dragon Wolf does not need to be fed like a normal pet. Although feeding it Tasty Treat will increase the rate at which it grows by 50%, and feeding it Jelly Treat will increase it by 100%. The pet will sometimes dissapear to look for treats. This is only temporary, and it will return in a short time. Like all pets and summoning familiars, it cannot enter or use its abilities in some areas of RuneScape. There are several recolour options that you can choose in order to customise your pet. Though the colour of most of the Dragon Wolf's skin is a constant black, specific areas of the Dragon Wolf can be recoloured during each growth stage. Abilities Emotes The two playing emotes for the Dragon Wolf also change as it grows from a baby to an adolescent to an adult. Dragon Wolf baby emotes: * Chase Tail -The Dragon Wolf Baby chases its tail faster and faster, until it finally falls over too dizzy to stand. * Fetch Trick -The player pretends to throw an object, tricking the Dragon Wolf Baby into chasing after it only to reveal the trick moments later. Dragon Wolf adolescent emotes: * Headbutt - The player will hold his hand in front of the wolf's nose, and the wolf will jump forward with its head trying to bite. * Roll over - The wolf will form a ball and make a circle on the ground very fast. Dragon Wolf adult emotes: * Goblin Wrecking Ball - The wolf will jump in the air and form a fast rotating ball dropping down on a goblin. * Well Done - The player will hold piece of meat on a stick, which the wolf will roast with its fiery breath. Chase tail.gif|A Dragon Wolf baby performing the "Chase tail" emote. Fetch trick.gif|A Dragon Wolf baby performing the "Fetch trick" emote. Headbutt.gif|A Dragon Wolf adolescent performing the "Headbutt" emote. Roll over.gif|A Dragon Wolf adolescent performing the "Roll over" emote. Goblin wrecking ball.gif|A Dragon Wolf adult performing the "Goblin wrecking ball" emote. Well done.gif|A Dragon Wolf adult performing the "Well done" emote. Names These are the possible names that can be given to the pets: Category:Wolves Category:Dragon